Harry Potter The Arise of The Gods
by darkshapeoflight
Summary: Harry its having a weird dream about a very long, long past, it give him more answer and a lot of question, but what Happend when he get to know that he and his friends were put in the gods plan to destroy the darkness of the world and that Apolo A
1. Chapter 1: The Dream

**Chapter 1: The Dream**

- What are you gonna do with the boy Merlin, you just can't hide it in here, it's to dangerous, ask the man that was sit on the table.

- It was a tall man with black messy hair, his name was King Arthur.

-Merlin I do ask you what are you gonna do with baby Godric, I can't give him my last name it'll be to dangerous for him what do you suggest. Ask the king Arthur again.

- My dear king Arthur you should not be desperate with the little boy, let's take him to Scotland, in there it's the house of Gryffindor which can help us giving him his last name to the boy, but I can tell you sir, this kid will be the great of the greatest until my very own son that will merry his daughter, said the old man

- Merlin, are you sure? Ask Arthur again

- Yes sir, I am quite sure of that.

After that night the king Arthur and Merlin can always be found together talking about the future of the world, how could you do such a thing dear Merlin, how can you change yourself in to that amazing bird that you call phoenix? Ask Arthur one afternoon.

- Well, my dear boy, you never tough of me as a real wizard, didn't you? Well, I am, and this it's magic, and I can tell you Arthur, you son will be the great of Greatest ever but his great, great, great grand son will be even greater I have foresee it today, and yes, the phoenix you see with me Fawkes, will help him, and you'll see with me that they will fight together and will become in the symbol if light and will destroy the darkness of the world twice from two thousand years before the other, said Merlin taking with him an Arthur even more surprise that ever.

----------------

Ten years later young Godric Gryffindor was already starting to get his first spell as a wizard, his father and Merlin himself has been teaching everything they know about magic, this kid was brilliant, he spend a lot of time with a very birth girl that have a weird name, she was a red head called Rowena Ravenclaw, very bright girl, was all that Merlin could said.

They both growth together and at the age of twenty they weren't two but four amazing witches and wizards, Salazar Slytherin, was the greatest one in potions, it was amazing how the boy did have so much gift in everything but potions was something different, he can even talk with snakes and was amazing he was always happy, stunningly as always was Rowena Ravenclaw, a girl who have an extremely good mind she could learn an spell just having seeing it once and create so many herself, Helga Hufflepuf an extremely powerful healer with a gift that allow her to see the potential of the people around her it was amazing with those three get together with Godric Gryffindor who was an amazing fighter and as his last name has the gift to change his body to a Golden Griffin, it was amazing.

The four of them just spend time together until that day, when Salazar found out the egg of t hat good damn Basilisk, he was becoming very obsessive and more and more, until the first parson did die, because of that, it was a muggle with the name of Granger, he was merry to Rowena Ravenclaw and Godric Gryffindor's first daughter, they have twins the other one was merry to the heir of Merlin witch was very hide as the name of Potter, but Salazar was mad so he kill him.

After that, Salazar left Hogwarts, the school that with so much work and pain they build together, and so the fight between good and evil begun.

- Oh Dear Godric Forgive me said a very old man that was almost dying in the bed, I should have told you this so much ago…

_The one with the power to destroy the darkness _

_  
Will rise from the Greek god's gift_

_It will have help from the son and daughter of Apolo_

_Still will not be enough to end the darkness until the daughter of Athena came to help_

_In this time the golden lion will just stopped but in the time of the rebird of the heir _

_Athena will come with the sons of Apolo and will help to the King heir of Zeus _

_To destroy the son of Cronos, with all his darkness._

- Merlin what it's that? Ask Godric,

- That my dear boy, it's the prophecy that should be held in Hogwarts until the heir of our very line arises again. Remember there Godric, just remember.

And with that Godric stood up and let Merlin die, but before that….

- Young Harry, this it's for you, all this visions are for you to help you in the battle against Voldemort, I'd help you, look for me in the place that you call home, in the place that your father live. Let see you.

With that Harry just wake up, it was all sweet and it was extremely hot outside but it was even darkness than ever.

- What was that was Harry thinking, I need to talk to Dumbledore about, but them again, he remember, his dead… "I'm sorry Sir, I did feel you" and with that he get back to the bed, just think about everything, about his friends that were sleeping in his room right know, they won't let him go alone, but there was Gini, the girl he love, it wont let her go either, He was just thinking until a very bright light appear in front of him.

- Harry Potter. I'm here to help you, Albus can't but I can me and only me, no one else.


	2. Chapter 2: The Arise of The Gods

**Chapter 2: The Arise of the Gods.**

- Who are you? Ask young Harry very afraid of been sleep.

- Who are you sir ask two other voice from behind,

- Its ok, son of Apolo and Daughter of Athena young Harry will need your help, and my help.

- What do you mean with son of Apolo? Ask a very confuse Ronald Weasly.

- Easy on your self young one. I'll tell you later Said the old man, listen young Harry I am an spell that the gods of the Thunder King Zeus put on me, My real name once was Merlin, I did work with Lady of the Lake and Athena to make what you have today as the Sword of Gryffindor, or should I said the Sword of Potter, any way, everything will come together in pieces when I'll show you in the realm of gods or should I said the Olympus? Albus will be there, we will teach you and those two everything but first. Wrap your things, all of you; we have another stop to make.

And with that Harry, Ron and Hermione pick up their things and just when they were about to live a big scream were heard in the house…

- Harry Potter, I'm here for you tonight, you will not escape me again I am too tired of this foolish game; Dumbledore will not help you this time! So show your face you little bra. The air was getting colder and them a big blast in the door of the house. Voldemort was inside. He could hear to his aunt screaming please "no please take me do not take my dear Dudley please take me! Stay aside woman or I kill you. Well, _Crucio _and the screams were hear everywhere.

- I have to save them sir, said Harry

- No young one, this it's their time to find piece, they will be in the Olympus by the time we get there, and they will have just the good things, they'll be what they really are, good muggles, but now, hurry up, get something from me we will be leaving to the burrow, we have to go and pick up another dear friend in there. Let's go, said the old man that was calling himself as Merlin

- It took just aboutten seconds to get to the burrow, everyone was there sitting in the living room, like waiting for something, Mrs. Weasly run t o hugh the kids, all the Weaslys turn around just to see who was there.

- Just after the kids where there with her she stood up speechless and a face like ghost, - it con be possible you're dead said the matriarch of the house of Weasly, - why are you back so soon? It's not their time yet, Arthur, come here love, look at this! Said the woman.

- What is it honey, ask Mr. Weasly. What is wrong with the kids?

- Oh no Arthur nothing but look who take them with him do you remember? Said Mrs. Weasly.

- Them Merlin show himself and Arthur understood, all the kids around were screaming questions like hell, but no one really ask, they were all speechless and without a clue of what was happening, it's making it even harder for Harry who was watching everything from one of Merlin's side, after that, the old man, just move a finger and everyone were once again comfortable in the living room in an extremely good chair after that just Merlin was stood, he was the only one to talk every one was very clear on that.

- I will tell you everything because I once learn that hiding things from the people we care it's even dangerous and difficult to do that even telling you, my dear friend King Arthur of the Noble House of Potter did died because of that, but that was necessary so that your son and daughter my dear Apolo ( he said that taking a good look of Mr. And Mrs. Weasly) could take place in the real battle of darkness of all the time, I'll tell you everything I know just from the very beginning. Said the old man that was now ready to tell the true to all this people he hadn't see since the day he put that spell on him so that Godric can see him died and that way preserved trough the time to help the son or should he think of Albus Dumbledore as the Great, great, great, great, Grand son of the Lady of the Lake, a good friend of himself, but as he could see when he was about to died, He could tell that Albus could not prepare to his great grand son, after he was able to see that he know he was making the right decision

- I am as you very well know, Merlin, the wizard, I came from the line of Zeus, yes ladies and gentlemen he did exist as the other gods of Olympus, every god, gave a son or a daughter, Zeus have two boys, one was an Squib you probably know who I am talking, yes, Hercules my brother, all of the descendent of Zeus have something in common and that is a symbol that help you to identified even if it was by accident. Your first scar will be a little thunder it could be in your hand or in your back, or perhaps in your fore head like Harry boy in here, and yes Harry now you're the last descendent alive of Zeus, and The House of Potter Gryffindor.

- What? Scream everyone, - Merlin I can't be the last in the line, that should be to someone powerful enough to defend it and I am not, I can't even take down a simple stunner from Dumbledore the night he died, he just put me there to see him died, to see how Snape kill him. Said the young boy-

- Please Harry you must give a bit more of credibility to Albus, do you think that the Great grand son of the Lady of the Lake, guardian of Excalibur until his rightful heir call her, and one of the greatest wizard ever alive will ask for his dead? No young one, Albus came to me in the Olympus and told me everything, them and just them I understand that it was time to wake up the real gods of the earth. Now listen Apolo have just one child, it was a read head and he put a curse on him to help me fulfill a prophecy that Athena herself foresee. The prophecy of Athena said this:

_The one with the power to destroy the darkness _

_  
Will rise from the Greek god's gift_

_It will have help from the son and daughter of Apolo_

_Still will not be enough to end the darkness until the daughter of Athena came to help_

_In this time the golden lion will just stopped but in the time of the rebird of the heir _

_Athena will come with the sons of Apolo and will help to the King heir of Zeus _

_To destroy the son of Cronos with all his darkness._

_Should the son of Zeus fail, darkness for ever in earth _

- That last part, was never told even Godric know just half of the prophecy. I told him half just before "die" ok, as I was telling you all, Apolo have a child that was curse, he can't have more than 6 kids, but in order to break the curse Apolo split his very soul in two, and just when the two part of the soul of Apolo get together the seven sons six's sons and the daughter will arise and the prophecy should be full fill, welcome back Apolo, now your soul it's together, yes Arthur and Molly, you are soul mate because of Apolo, thanks to the gods you find each other. After that Athena came a give a beautiful son, everyone on Olympus was jealous of her, so they send her to the earth to take care of her son, his name was Iacos, he merry and have a son, and after that Athena make sure that old of his descendent were mans, until a piece of his soul appear again in a woman that will pass her to another daughter, Yes Miss Granger that woman that merry Iacos, was your Great, Great, Great, trice Grand Mother List Granger, who by the way have a son who merry one of the children of Rowena and Godric, that make you and Harry cousin a bit distant should I said, very well, all of the gods that have an important role have a children, Zeus, Apolo and Athena, all of you have the soul of the gods in side, that's why you have a birth mark and accidental mark or a characteristic mark, but Hades, jealous of everything was mad, and in a turn of his madness he open the Tartaro and Cronos get to escape, he also have glimpse of what happened and he have a children to, a children even darker that what he was, this children came from the house of Slytherin, sadly should I said to Cronos that this child was not evil, he was rise by love, and with him all the evil fade away until now, until Voldemort, Molly, Arthur, I'm here to take with me to you six son and your daughter to the Island of Avalon, in there we will begun our training and after that we will be traveling to the Olympus, I recommend you to put the fidelius charm on the house and use just to Molly for the spell, do not get out of the limits of the spell and state in here for about a moth we will be back just about a week for class, if you need to send cards to the kids, I'll let you know how you will make it, in the Godric Hollow, we will be moving there after come back, the Potter Mansion it's in there, no Harry, not the house of your family, that was about one quarter of the garden that your gran father John Potter, give to his father the day that he merry Lily, but it's ok, it's still there. Only you can find it and only you can open it.

- Merlin, ask Hermione, I understand why we should fight but what will happen with my family, they are unprotected! She said almost about to cry.

- It's ok my dear little girl, I put a protection spell that I will show you later, only one parson get to know that spell and that was Lily Potter, she put it on Harry, it's the Keva Spell, it's protect you from every single spell and rebound it to the caster that's how you survive, she put the spell as soon as your father begun fighting Voldemort, but it's a complex spell and take to much of a wizard, just a descendent of the gods can properly do it, she was to weak to fight so she give you her love to activate the spell, you all will learn spell standard, advanced, extremely advanced and spell only for the power of the gods, Voldemort have no clue of that, I am telling you I fore see an amazing battle but in the end we must trust each other actions if we want to win.

- Now, kids pick up your things we have a very long travel to do. Once in Avalon we have to wake up the powers of the gods, and after that a lot of study it's in order, we will begin our training in Mount Olympus, but you should know at least half of everything we will be teaching you.

-After a god half hour of silence in the living room, because of the kids in Ron and Ginny's room picking up their things, they were Molly and Arthur, the Twins, Charlie and Bill, they were all silences, with an stunning expression in the face, Merlin just put and spell in there head to let them see how he and Molly and Arthur had meet, and a glimpse of the training. It's incredible what was happening, Merlin was showing a green blue Aura, and it was extremely powerful.

--------------------

In Avalon.

- Are you ready to receive them? Ask a man.

- No, I don't know if I can take to see the face of this young man that Merlin call as the son of Godric, I don't know, it'll be difficult,

- Oh, Arthur, I'll be ok, Harry will understand

- I know Albus, I'm worried it's about me. Not about him.

-------------------------------------------------------

Back to the Burrow

- Merlin, we're ready to go,

- Good young ones, we have old friends waiting in Avalon for us, wrap a part of me and we will flash it there.

- Ok, said all the kids together.

And with that all of them reappear in a Beautiful Island, it was amazing to the sight, it was, it was. Avalon, the Island of Light and Magic…

- Welcome Harry, it's so nice to see you again and alive

- Professor Dumbledore.

- Yes, Harry it's me


	3. Chapter 3: The Greeks Gods has Arrive

**Chapter 3: The Arise of The Greeks Gods**

"I though you were dead sir, why? How is it that you are here?" Ask Harry to much shock to himself

"Dear Harry do you really think I will beg for my life? Give me more credit please, I use an spell of me so that my soul would be transported with my ashes to a sacred place that belong to Hogwarts since the beginning of time, of course, the Mount Olympus it's not en England but who was the one to tell you that all the land that Hogwarts posses it's in England?" ask Dumbledore very pleased

"But sir, if you're alive?" asks Harry "no I am not, Harry, this it's just my memory, I am like a ghost, with all his skin and all that" answer the old man

"Professor Dumbledore? Ask a very shy Ginny, why don't you tell us about this? Sir, I've been talking to you almost all the time in Hogwarts and you just can tell me that I am the heir of one the Greek gods? Why you were lying to us all the time?" now Ginny Weasly was screaming like hell, her eyes were dark brown just a glimpse of a second after that, what happened let everyone out of their mind. She was levitating like three foots over the floor, it was extremely amazing how much power she have it was a dark red aura around her? Everyone was in shock, until another voice was heard around.

"GINEVRA WEASLY, YOU WILL NOT SCREAM TO ALBUS DUMBLEDORE AGAIN" it was now Harry's turn he was radiating a dark green almost black, it was extremely powerful, around him, an storm with lightning bolts were every where, it was beautiful, scary, sure thing, but it was beautiful, he was starting to walk to Ginny's way. When they meet, they were really close, almost face to face. Harry put up a Hand, to touch her.

"Oh Ginny, to tell you the true I do love you, and I do miss you, shall we not fight ever again please? Dumbledore tough me a great deal of thing, but the most important it's that loving you it's my greatest power, and the only thing we need to destroy Voldemort it's our love, let's remember that" them he saw her eyes, they were normal again, but powerful, you can see a new light in her eyes, it was amazing, it was, like the flames around a Vulcan it was, the fire of Apolo. On Harry's Side, it was the thunderbolt the Weapon of Zeus, the Gods has Return.

"Very Well done, Harry, Ginny, your love for each other has allow you to wake up the bonds inside of you and the power inside your very, very soul, that would be the soul of Zeus and Part of the Apolo, once that four have all the three gods Awake, Hogwarts will be the safest place" said a very different Albus Dumbledore, a happy one, "thanks Harry, your forgiveness it really mean something very important for me now, there it's something you should know, by your seventeen birthday my testament will be read, I just want you to know that you are my heir, Harry, listen, you most understand that you are like a child to me, and I let you a very good size of books to help you and Weaslys kids to destroy the others Horcruxes", said Dumbledore, his face was no longer worry. But happy

"Now, said Merlin, there it's someone that will be training you all in the physic part of the training, Albus and I will be in the Magic Part ok, I will introduce you to the King Arthur, Arthur Potter"

"Arthur Potter?" Said every one except for Dumbledore who was chuckling, "Well, yes, there it's so much history to learn and we have no much time"

"But why is it them Harry the heir of Gryffindor and Potter?" ask Hermione like all the time, looking in the right spot.

"Well Miss Granger, it happen to be that I can't rise my son with me, it was to dangerous, so I send him to live with a rich family of friends, that I knew that will take really good care of him, Miss Granger, do you know already who they were," ask the man watching Hermione's reactions.

"Gryffindor? You're just telling us that the greatest wizard ever alive since Merlin and Dumbledore was a Potter? Wow Harry that really meant something really big." Said the young of the Weaslys Boys.

"oh yes Mr. Weasly god Answer, that will really meant that not only Avalon belong to Harry but also one court of Hogwarts, or perhaps two courts, because of what Voldemort did to you Harry, he it's not longer the Slytherin Heir, you are the Slytherin Heir, because blood magic it's too strong, when an Heir, take another heir blood to remake his dead body, he no longer has his blood but yours he now it's also one of the two heir of Gryffindor, in a way he hadn't realized yet, and that's good, now, you four the Weasly are from Hufflepuf, and Grangers from Ravenclaw, that will only meant that Hogwarts it's the safest place ever, and once that the four soul awake, even Voldemort will see that a great power has awake but he will be scare when he get to see that it's not an evil power"

"I don't get it Mr. Potter, I meant King Arthur Sir, he, sorry" said Ginny really red shape, almost like her hair. "Why is it that Harry and I did wake up the soul of the gods in side of us and Ron and Hermione Hadn't"?

"Well, that something really easy Miss Weasly, you and young Harry here do belong to each other like this two, the only thing it's. mmm. Well you see, you and Harry did declare love to each other, in order to get the power they need true love, real one, like the one you have for Harry and the one he have for you, they hadn't realized that they love each other since first year" said King Arthur smiling

Now it was Ron's turn to speak, he was even redder that his hair, it was funny, "You see Mione, they are right, I do love since I meet you, it's just that you're what I wish I could be, someone to be proud, someone that can help, not the idiot butthead that I am, sorry about all the things I said to you all this years Mione, would you, he, wouldyoubemygirlfrend?" ask the boy very red even redder than before.

No one could believe what just happen. Hermione was crying running to Ron, she hug him really hard, them she saw his face and kiss him, just that moment, Hermione's Hair when dark brown and really straight, like in four year, and Ron's hair where like's Ginny's, burning on fire like Apollo, when they separated something Happen, the three gods appear in front of them.

The first one to talk was Athena "I can see why my father did chose you, I am really sorry that it should be this way, I am not much happy but this power that we let you to fight will give you specials powers, to you my dear heir, you're able to summon the wind, spread your wings like a beautiful eagle that you will be, will help you learn and understand even faster, that goes for all of you as well" said Athena.

Now it was Apollo's turn "I just can believe I see you both alive, it is amazing how beautiful and well healthy you both are, you will see difficult times playing with the fire after all, no son of mine won't go around without him, I can see in both of you the fire of victory, you shall win by the light that it's in this planet with the power of fire, you my dear son, Ronald, to you I give you the majestic power to become a Golden Wyvern, yes Ronald, it does exist and you are one of the stronger one, to you my Dear Ginevra, the power to reborn from your ashes and the power to heal with the Phoenix tears, there is no better animals for fire like the phoenix are, they are also the greatest guide of the light, you will be need it to be to the side of the master, or the side of the greatest" said Apollo.

And now it was Zeus the one to talk. "Ho my dear Harry James Potter, I can see you have your mother eyes, it's good, because she was the one that I chose to teach that spell that Merlin said, yes Harry I made that spell, you and this other three will be the only one able to handled it also that will be a Lomgbottom kid that it's really powerful even more than what Lily used to be he just need your help kids, now Harry, you as my hear, will receive the power of thunder, like me, you will be able to control the earth, the ice, the water, and Hogwarts, everyone will see the change in you all, now that you have the power above, you can read like one hundred page per minutes, that will help you to consume Hogwarts library, let's said a Month or two taking four hours for brake and anthers four to a bit of practical, now listen Harry your animagus form it's really something, or better, your animus forms are amazing, you will be able to go as you wish, but your primary one will be the beautiful, powerful and majestic Golden Griffin, like your great, great, great, great, grand father Godric Gryffindor, who was the only Golden Griffin ever see until you now, you can also change in a phoenix but no ay phoenix Harry, and you must be really careful, you can change into the five phoenix, yes, there it's five type of phoenix, the Fire Phoenix, like Apollo's Daughter, the Ice Phoenix, the Shadow Phoenix, the Golden Phoenix, and the most important of all of the phoenix Harry, The Mythical Thunder Phoenix, but listen Harry, you must be careful, ask for help when you do this ok, when you begging practice the Shadow Phoenix do it with Ginny, by your side or the darkness of this animal will take you and we don't want a dark lord that it's even powerful that this one, we can't take that chance ok? Do you understand Harry?" ask Zeus to the kid in front of him, it was amazing what it happen next.

Harry touch Zeus hand, and a the Dark Green aura around Harry again change to an even dark it was a dark blue, almost black it was beautiful to see, now Harry Potter was the most powerful wizard ever alive.

"Thank you father, thanks dad, said to my mother that I do really love her and that please forgive me for all the bad things, punch Sirius on the face when you saw him ok? He dumps me when hi said he won't" to surprise of everyone Harry was talking to not other than James Potter, his father.

"Father ask Athena, why you show him your real face? I know he is my brother but still, he shouldn't be able to see you." Said Athena in a very low and worry tone.

"I didn't show him Athena, he just takes off my spell and he don't even move, he also can see trough yours, and he won't tell it's ok" answer Zeus.

"Oh my." Said Athena

"Well kids, it was a pleasure to meet you, Harry I'll tell your mother your message and will give to Sirius what you send him, please take good car of Money, I miss him but he'll be with you, it's not his time yet, good bye my son" said James/Zeus.

They take off the afternoon, they walk to a beautiful castle that was located very on the top of the biggest mountain in Avalon, it was the Castle of Arthur, in there they receive there schedule to the next two weeks, in the morning they will run the castle's ground, until eight o' clock, after breakfast, they will take two hours to read history of magic, charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, The Dark Arts and Potions, After that they will have lunch, and by two o' clock, Merlin and Dumbledore will teach them transfiguration and all the practical stuff that they read it will be a very hard week was thinking Harry, but also every was able to accomplish this week and even more, so he was no worry about, he just want to do everything he can to destroy Voldemort.

Even if this meant, his very life.


End file.
